In a conventional surface light source apparatus, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a hole is formed in a light guide plate, and an LED is arranged in the middle of the hole. This configuration enables a light of the LED to be efficiently incident on the light guide plate, thus improving the brightness of a display surface.